pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mbrown06
Hello! I'm new here, but I am currently working on a pikmin fangame. If anyone has some dweevil sprites I would appreciate them. Thanks! Welcome, Mbrown06! Welcome to our wiki, Mbrown06, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. If you decide to stay here and edit you have to add your userpage to this category and it is also helpful that you agree to the rules set up by the other users here. The following links have been provided by the administration in order to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you! Pikmin Fanon pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal *The Forums * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Here is some dweevil images I found: Dweevil sprites are included in this collection. Dweevil Piklopedia Icons: 3d Titan Dweevil Textures: I hope that helps. Thanks! Sadly, those dweevil sprites came out really blurry. Where can I find a non-blurry copy of it?. I'm about halfway done with the game. I'll publish when done. --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 23:34, 5 January 2011 (EST) Major goodness! Spoilers for a enemy or two! Is that a Goolix? Enjoy! :Cool enemies! Also, sorry about the dweevil sprites. I'll see if I find some better ones. Thanks! You're awesome! If there's any way I can be of assistance to you, I will try! I have a sig now! I show more game stuff! The names of the enemies from my last message go like this: 1) Leaf Crawler 2) Lesser goolix 3) Pellet beetle --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 23:34, 5 January 2011 (EST) Note: does anyone have any ideas for a game title or plot? I'm blank on those aspects. Pikmin: Guardian or something like that. That's a good idea for a title! I'm just wondering, how do I add my name to the list of users? I don't exactly know how... --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 18:53, 6 January 2011 (EST) I did it for you. For future reference, you add Category:Users to the bottom of your userpage. And also use that category trick with other categories. I had an idea for a plot! Maybe some sort of ecoligical disastor (causing damage to Hocatate Freight) on the planet of the pikmin, forcing Olimar and Louie to return,in order to discover the cause (and make money to pay for the damage). Just wondering, what are people's opinions on putting creatures from Pikmin: Guardian on this site? Awesome boss: :Putting creatures from Pikmin:Guardian is a great idea. Also, the crawbster thing looks cool. Eco-disaster idea taken. Pikmin: Global Breakdown. That was my idea like 2 years ago. Oh... I forgot that. I thought I had heard it before... Well, how about that Olimar returns to the planet of the pikmin and doesn't return, so Louie has to to the planet alone in order to find him( and maybe grab more treasure along the way). Pikmin: Guardian is coming to Pikmin fanon soon! --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 19:09, 7 January 2011 (EST) Nice! May I ask what this game is on currently? Currently I am making it on Game Maker on my laptop, but eventually it will be for any computer. New enemy! --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 19:21, 7 January 2011 (EST) I am sorry, but you need to make The page of your game before any other game content for it. I know that people will think your Game doesn't exist unless you make the page. I added a basic article about Pikmin: Gaurdian. I'll add more stuff to it routinely. --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 19:08, 9 January 2011 (EST) I noticed that most of the other fan games have these abrs saying what they are. How does someone make those? --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 21:17, 15 January 2011 (EST) :I've started a bar for Pikmin:Guardian here. Just copy and paste the text from the edit screen and fill in the blanks. If you press the "Show preview button" next to the Save page button, it will be easy to see what the bar will look like before you save the page. ::I tried putting the bar on a page, but whatever I write under the bar turns up inside the the bar. What's happening there? --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 16:28, 22 January 2011 (EST) :::I forget to add an ending to the template when I put it on my example page. I fixed it and moved the template to Template:Guradian. Thanks! You are awesome!--Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 19:45, 13 April 2011 (EDT) Good news I just figured out what I did wrong when I got those dweevil sprites. I'll upload the full-sized image to here. Click on the image to download it full-sized. Thanks! Those dweevil sprites are quite good. I'll add them to the game! --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 19:07, 9 January 2011 (EST) Skitter leaf Laugh if you like, but skitter leaf sprites are tough. I was thinking I could just take one of the leaves off the leaf stalker and edit,but does anyone have any better ideas? --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 11:43, 14 January 2011 (EST) :Wait - are you talking about sprites? Yes (sorry I was so vague...). I think I'm probably going to take one of the leaves off the pikmin and edit. --Mbrown06-duke of dweevils! 11:03, 16 January 2011 (EST)